Red Skull (Marvel)
Red Skull is a villain from the Marvel universe and the archnemesis of Captain America. The Red Skull's original name was Johann Schmidt and he was born in Germany. He eventually came to hate the entire human race. He was working as a bellhop in a hotel when Adolf Hitler and the Nazis came to power. He was bringing food to the dictator's room when Hitler yelled at a gestapo agent that he could make the bellboy a better spy than he was. Hitler then saw the hatred in his face and decided to make Schmidt the perfect Nazi and his right-hand man. Hitler gave him a red, skull-like mask and named him Red Skull. The Skull was answerable only to Hitler himself. Red Skull planned and took part in many espionage and terrorist activities during World War Two, and the United States created Captain America in response. In the final days of the war, Captain America and Red Skull confronted each other in the latter's hidden bunker under Berlin. The bunker collapsed, trapping Red Skull. Gases were released in the collapse, which put Red Skull into a state of suspended animation. His American nemesis was also trapped in a similar state later on, albeit frozen in arctic ice. Both individuals were revived in the 1960s, and they continue to fight each other today. During this period, Red Skull was exposed to one of his own gases, which twisted and deformed his face so it took on the appearance of his mask. Red Skull once came into possession of the Cosmic Cube, a device that could alter reality to the user's wishes. The Skull used it to make himself ruler of the world, but was eventually thwarted by the New Avengers and reality was reset. Because he is a Nazi, even other villains don't like him. An example is when he was confronted by Magneto, himself a Holocaust survivor, and was trapped in rubble for days by the Master of Magnetism. Even the Joker, the insane enemy of Batman, is horrified that he was working with the Red Skull, saying, "I may be a criminal lunatic, but i am a American criminal lunatic!" In Other Media * Red Skull appears in various episodes of the Captain America segment of The Marvel Superheroes *the Skull also appears in the 1981 Spider-Man cartoon in the epsiode, The Capture of Captain America, voiced by Peter Cullen. *Cullen reprises the role in the banned Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends episode, Dawn of the Red Skull. *In the 1990 Captain America movie, the Red Skull is played by Scott Paulin. In this version, The Skull is a Facist and also a recipenient of the Super Solider Serum. *The Skull appears various times in the 90's Spider-Man cartoon, voiced by Earl Boen. Here, he was trapped in a time vortex with his hated nemesis, and is the father of Electro. He also was one of the villains in the Secret Wars storyline. *In the unproduced Captain America animated series, the Red Skull would have been the main villain. *the Red Skull appears in the current Avengers series, voiced by Steven Jay Blum *Red Skull has appeared in Captain America: the First Avenger, played by Hugo Weaving. He leads the HYDRA organization which is temporally a secret research division of the Nazi regime, but still his followers. In the end, after a fight with Captain America, he is disintegrated when he attempts to handle a powerful terrasect. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Anarchist Category:Fascists Category:Nazis Category:Masked Villain Category:Leader Category:Evil Genius Category:Military Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Rivals Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil from the past Category:Complete Monster Category:Avengers Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Fighter Category:Supremacists Category:Dictator Category:Movie Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Martial Artists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Terrorists Category:Torturer Category:Evil Ruler Category:Important Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Mastermind Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Warlords Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Fighter Category:Important Category:Deceased Villains Category:Top 100 Villains of all Time Category:HYDRA Members Category:Cult Leaders Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Complete Monster Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Marvel Movie villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Captain Britain Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Paramount Villains Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Social Darwinists